This invention relates generally to engine starter mounting devices and more particularly to engine starter housings and annular housing extensions therefor which facilitate the installation of an engine starter onto an engine.
Pre-engaged engine starters are typically mounted to engines to be started by inserting a drive pinion of the engine starter into the engine block and securing a mounting flange of the engine starter housing to the engine. The pinion gear of the engine starter is then engaged with the ring gear of the engine which is subsequently driven to deliver power to start the engine. In the past, these engine starters have been installed by relying on a step portion protruding from the mounting flange portion of the engine starter housing to pilot the engine starter into alignment prior to securing the mounting flange to the engine. The installation of such prior art engine starters is difficult and cumbersome, however, and typically requires more than one person to align, hold, and mount the engine starter to the engine.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present engine starter housing designs. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.